Love, Life, Hopes & Dreams
by Danniellee
Summary: As the sixth year drags on, best friends Belle and Kaylee are left with the trials of love, life, hopes, dreams and a load of hot sixth year boys. Draco/OC


_A/N: Hey! Well since my other story is paused I decided to fill that writers block with another idea of mine! :) It's about trials of love, life, hopes and dreams at Hogwarts; set during the sixth year._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything from the books! All I own is Annabelle (Belle) Ralph, Kaylee Rivers, Emmett Bradley and some new socks!_

_Read and Review! :)_

_Love, Danni x  
_

_

* * *

_

Chapter One ~ September 1st

I was pulling my trunk onto the train with difficulty. My mother, I noticed had already disappeared back through the barrier, anxious to get back home to do absolutely nothing. I heard somebody approach behind me and two strong arms appeared beside me and helped me with my trunk. Once it was on the train and no longer stuck; did I look around. My hazel eyes met silvery grey ones, I smiled upon seeing this.

"Hey Draco," I smiled, pulling my trunk across so it was by my side. I noticed by looking at Draco, his chest had definitely become more muscular and he had grown a few inches taller over the summer. He smiled back and I focused on his eyes they seemed tired and life-less, I however, ignored this.

"Hey Belle," He said smiling warmly, his eyes lighting up ever so slightly. "Good summer?" I glanced out of the window and saw the crowds of children wearing muggle clothes that had been there earlier were now possibly on the train which meant it would be moving soon.

I turned back to Draco and looked up at him and said "Yeah, it was alright I suppose you?"

He answered this question half-heartedly by saying "Hmm." He looked out of the window and then he looked at his watch. "The train will be leaving soon, how about we find Emmett and Kaylee?" I nodded picked up my trunk and followed Draco down the train corridor. There were fewer students standing in the corridor now, so we made our way easily to number 56 – there we found Emmett and Kaylee. Draco slid open the door and walked inside, I followed him plopping on the seat next to Kaylee my trunk obscuring the doorway.

"Hey Kaylee," I said grinning, hugging her awkwardly from where I was sitting. "Hey Emmett," I said smiling at him. I noticed Draco reaching for my trunk. "Draco you don't have to –" I said it to late as Draco lifted my trunk with ease onto the rack above my head. "Thanks," I smiled.

He sat down in the seat next to Emmett Bradley, his best friend. And I sat next to mine, Kaylee Rivers.

"So how was your holiday Belle?" Kaylee asked me, her long blonde hair pulled to one side in an elegant bun. I smiled and crossed my arms.

"It was boring to be honest Kay, the only interesting bit was when you came to stay for a week and then I had to spend the rest of it with my mother at home, doing nothing. So yeah, all in all it wasn't that bad," I said before adding, "and yours?"

"Well yeah same as yours really, except I had to babysit my stupid brother Milo for the rest of the holidays...that week at yours was fun though!" She laughed and I knew she was remembering that week at the Ralph Manor, where we tried to make a cake without the help from our house-elf Tillie, and we ended up making a huge mess and a burnt biscuit thing that was intentionally supposed to be a cake. I laughed with her remembering a week where I wasn't clouded by my mother's depressiveness attitudes to life.

"How was your holiday Emmett?" I asked, politely interrupting his and Draco's conversation. He looked at me, his blue eyes full of fire.

"I went to Italy with my parents," He said his lips twitching into a smile, and then went round Draco's house for a few days and spent the rest at home." I smiled in reply and continued to talk to Kaylee about what the for coming year would bring. During this conversation I glanced across at Draco, who was in deep conversation with Emmett, and turning my attention back to Kaylee when I realised that a trace of light pink was appearing in two spots on either side of my nose.

Soon the sky turned a inky blue and Draco and Emmett left so that Kaylee and I could put our robes on in privacy. I pulled the blind down on the door and Kaylee did so on the window. I pulled off my jacket and realised Emmett had already gotten Kaylee's trunk down.

"Draco?" I called opening the door a crack, "Could you come and get my trunk down please?" He returned smirking to himself and I helped him reach up to get my trunk down. My purple top lifted up to reveal a bit of my pale skin. Draco noticed this as he lifted my trunk down. I muttered "Thanks," and smiled at his retreating back. I opened my trunk and pulled out my neatly folded robes and began to put them on – struggling in the tight space that wasn't occupied by our trunks. Kaylee and I found it difficult to get changed so we ended up lying in a heap on the floor when Emmett and Draco returned also wearing their uniform. The sight of their faces made us giggle even more. Emmett helped to get Kaylee to her feet as Draco extended his hand to me. He was a little stronger than I had expected so I was flung against his muscular chest. My hand was now resting on his abs and I could feel them through his shirt. Quidditch trainings done him good, I thought as I stepped back.

* * *

At the feast I sat beside Kaylee and Daphne. Daphne was a sweet girl who I'd known for the most part of my life, but I wasn't as good as friends with her like we had been when we were six. Because when I was eleven, I'd met Kaylee.

During Dumbledore's welcoming speech I looked absent-mindedly towards the Gryffindor table. A head turned in my direction and I noticed it being none other than the raven-haired hero, Harry Potter. We were good friends, but I only ever saw him in the corridors occasionally or maybe in a few classes. In secret, last year, Kaylee told me that she had a crush on Harry Potter, but she never said anything to anyone except me because all Slytherin's hated him with a passion. But this year it'll probably change to Emmett or somebody else.

I flashed him a small smile before turning my attention back to Dumbledore. I gazed at the old man, my thoughts elsewhere and it was a few moments before I realised that the golden platters were filled with scrummy food.

I eat my fill talking excitedly to Kaylee, Emmett and Draco joined in. Soon we were clutching our sides with fear of them bursting apart, we were laughing so hard and Emmett's head was on the table his shoulders shaking and the rest of us were sitting normally and laughing; unable to breath. The whole hall was staring at us and Dumbledore had an amused look on his face.

When we had all calmed down, and the last crumbs were cleared Dumbledore stood up.

"I assume you've all eaten your fill, had a chance to catch up with friends, enjoyed yourselves-" His eyes momentarily flickered over to where Kaylee, Emmett Draco and I were sitting, "-So I declare that it is time for bed, sleep well!"

The hall was filled with more laughter and chatter as the benches were scraped back and many students began drifting towards the doors like a bee drifting towards a flower.

Kaylee grabbed my hand so she didn't lose me in the huge crowds now spilling out into the Great Hall. We pushed our way through the crowds towards the door that led us towards the common room. Behind me somebody pushed into me by accident he mumbled 'Sorry' as I turned round to face bright green eyes and messy black hair – Harry Potter. He flashed a smile at me and then departed for the Marble Staircase flanked by Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

* * *

Once in the common room we settled for two sofas placed by the window where the silver and emerald drapes were now shut. The fire crackled merrily as the first years stared in awe at the room, decorated in purely black, silver and emerald.

We sat around the small table on some comfy leather sofas before me and Kaylee made our way up the stairs to the girls' dormitories. We changed into our pyjamas and then took turns using the bathroom. Pansy and Daphne were probably downstairs with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle.

"Night Kay," I said switching out the lamp and placing my wand on the bedside table.

"Night Belle," She muttered sleepily.

Within five minutes we were both fast asleep.

* * *

_Well there you go! There's the first chapter :) Remember to review lovely readers!_

_Love, Danni x  
_


End file.
